


ownership of the dead (and all the responsibilities falling helpless)

by Garbage_Shipper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Asexual Ben Hargreeves, Avoided Apocalypse AU, Bottom Five Hargreeves, Dirty Talk, Dominate Klaus Hargreeves, Explicit Sex, Five is 16 body wise, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentioned Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves - Freeform, One Sided Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves, Oral Sex, Possessive Klaus Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Toys, So Much Dirty Talk, Submissive Five Hargreeves, Top Klaus Hargreeves, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Shipper/pseuds/Garbage_Shipper
Summary: Diego has a crush and while Five may not have noticed Klaus certainly has and he does not approve. So he decides to make a show of ownership. He just has to be subtle.





	ownership of the dead (and all the responsibilities falling helpless)

**Author's Note:**

> This Universe is based on pupeez4eva's The Consequences of Going too Far. You don’t need to read to understand but you should check it out anyways because it’s amazing.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the way Diego ruffled Five’s hair, again. It had become commonplace in the time after they’d manage to stop the apocalypse for this to happen. At first, Five had been paranoid over the affection from their most emotionally distant brother but had eventually learned to accept it as a facet of Diego.

 

Not Klaus though.

 

The opposite had happened. He noticed the way Diego always moved to Five first, the subtle touches, brushes of hands, ruffled hair, pats on the back. The way Diego backed even Five’s more questionable decisions.

 

Ben said he was being ridiculous but he knew a crush when he saw one. He was observant. He was the first person to notice that Luther and Allison liked each other as more than friends or family or that Vanya was so obviously a lesbian or even the way Ben was sex-repulsed. And he could see that Diego’s interest in Five was more then it seemed.

 

And Five was _his_. Five had always been his. Since they were kids and Luther had found them in the closet. Five’s leg thrown around his hip, lips chasing his as he pulled away.

 

(He hadn’t said anything to Five but the first time they’d been together after he got back, finding out he’d been the only person to touch Five like that. That he would be the only person to ever touch Five like that. It had been heady.)

 

So he just had to figure out a way to get the message across to Diego to keep his hands to himself without Five finding out.

 

Easy.

 

* * *

 

It had taken Klaus a week to get everything into place and finding out Diego’s routine without Five noticing.

 

But it was finalized now. And everything was perfect.

 

Five on his knees, arms tied behind his back, vibrator in his ass, cock ring on, blindfolded and mouth opened wide around Klaus cock and the door open. But the most important part would be arriving shortly. Diego would pass by like he did every night after his nightly rounds. And he would see just who Five belonged to.

 

“God baby your mouth is perfect. Just meant to suck my dick aren’t you?”

 

He could feel Five moan around him just as Diego came into view.

 

“Fuck! You love that don’t you baby.” He jerked his hips forward, not enough to actually hurt Five but to cause him to gag just a little.

 

He smiled a bit at Diego’s wide eyes trapped on the scene before him.

 

“Alright baby, that’s enough.”

 

He pulled Five up turning him around to face Diego. Klaus watched Diego take in Five, leaking and desperate as he leaned close to Five's ear and snaked a hand down to his ass pushing the vibrator in just a bit casing Five to sob slightly.

 

“P-please Sssir.”

 

The wrecked sound of Five voice made him ease up slightly, maybe he shouldn’t have teased him so much beforehand but this had been for a purpose.

 

“So desperate for it. Willing to beg. I do have to wonder if I should punish you for it?”

 

“Ss-Sir?”

 

Klaus didn’t react to the confusion in Five’s tone keeping his eyes on Diego as he smiling sharply. “Well, if you're so desperate one has to wonder who you’d ask for it. Just me? Or would you go to anyone to get your fix. Spread your legs for any old person willing?”

 

Five choked out a sob and “N-no Ss-sir. J-just you. Ooonly y-you.”

 

Klaus hummed, quickly pulling out the vibrator and letting it fall to the ground as he slipped into Five.

 

“God Five, your so perfect, warm and tight.” His hand wrapped around Five's leg while the other travelled up his chest pinching his nipple.

 

“I almost want to put you on display. Let everyone see what a little whore you are. I don't think I'd be able to let them see that though. In fact I think the only time I'd let anyone see you like this is to make a point.” Klaus stared right into Diego's eyes as he continued to drive his hips into Five. “A point that I'm the only one able to have you like this. Only I get to touch you and feel you and make you cry and beg for just a bit more. After all you’re mine aren't you Five? Always mine? Only mine?”

 

“Y-yes! Sir. O-only yo-you Sssir. P-pl-please S-sir.”

 

Klas hummed. “Yes Five? Did you need something?”

 

“P-pl-please let m-me c-c-ome.” And Five let out a sob not of desperation but almost of tears.

 

Very carefully Klaus removed the cock ring from Five feeling him immediately feeling him tighten up as he came. Klaus drove into him a few more times before coming as well mouth finding Five's neck and bitting down to muffle his moan.

 

He huffed out a tired breath as he felt Five shake as he came down from his orgasm.

 

“It's alright babe. I got you.” He lifted Five into his arms as Diego finally turned and left. “You're such a good boy. Amazing. I'm gonna clean you up and then we can sleep okay.”

 

Five let out a quiet sound as Klaus untied his hands and laid him on the bed. He quietly closed the door and picked up the wipes to clean Five off with.

 

Klaus wiped Five clean taking special care of the bite mark he left.

 

“You did so good for me. Absolutely amazing. I love you so much.”

 

When finished he crawled into bed wrapping himself around Five as he snuggled closer.

 

He placed his nose into Five's hair, breathing in deeply secure in the knowledge that Diego would back off now.


End file.
